User talk:Thepancake666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Strange Childhood Dreams page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) An Idea It's against the rules to post requests for ideas, since you're supposed to come up with them yourself, but just because I've never been able to come up with a good way to make this work on my own, and am unlikely to use it myself: A guy's working in a nursing home, where a Holocaust Survivor lives. She's incredibly frightened by him. Over the course of the story, he comes to realize he's the reincarnation of a Nazi from her prison camp.WatcherAzazel (talk) 20:05, July 16, 2014 (UTC) NP. I don't think the "come up with your own ideas" part of writing is so huge. There are no new ideas. If you want to return the favor, just critique my story and tell me what I can improve.WatcherAzazel (talk) 16:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) So far I only have one. I have trouble getting links to work, so here ya go: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/In_The_Circle WatcherAzazel (talk) 19:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Glad you liked it.WatcherAzazel (talk) 19:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Your Blog Had to delete your blog as there wasn't anything in it. Are you having issues with publishing it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:27, February 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:34, August 8, 2015 (UTC)